The Dead Among Us
by DistrictMockingjay
Summary: SYOT. 72 Games. 1656 Dead. 54 living Victors. Who will rise to join the ranks of those above? And who will be laid to rest, six feet under? The year before our beloved rebels, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the 73rd Hunger Games. *OPEN*
1. SYOT

**Rules: **

**I am only accepting PM tributes. **

**No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.**

**No abnormally funky tributes (a.k.a. orange eyes because of a lab experiment gone wrong, blue hair, etc.)**

**First come first serve. **

**A sponsor system will be set up, including ways to earn points.**

**Character Sheet:**

(the more detailed, the more of a chance your tribute has of lasting.)

**Basic:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Background Info:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eyes:

Build:

Scars:

Weight:

Height:

Style:

Personality:

**Family and friends:**

Mom:

Dad:

Sibling(s):

Other relative(s):

Best friend(s):

Other friend(s):

Enemie(s)?:

**Romance:**

Y[] N[]

If yes, at home or in the Games?:

**Reaping:**

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reaped, reaction? Volunteered, reason?:

Outfit:

Reaction to District Partner's name being drawn:

Token:

Who do they say their goodbyes to?:

Favorite part of the trainride:

**The Capitol:**

Chariot costume:

Interview angle:

Interview outfit:

Relationship with stylist:

**Training:**

**Rate 1-10**

sword:

throwing knives:

bow:

spear:

axe:

scythe:

machete:

club:

swimming:

snares:

hunting:

plant knowledge:

strong:

speed:

agility:

stealth:

flexibility:

hand-to-hand combat:

climbing:

(if you can think of anything else I forgot, put them here:)

Shows the Gamemakers:

Fears (at least two):

Training strategy:

Training score (this isn't for sure, it just gives me an idea of what to do):

**The Games:**

Bloodbath Tribute? Y[] N[]

Strategy:

Allies? Y[] N[]

Career? Y[] N[]

Anything else?:

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

_**P.S. small fangirling moment! Tonight is the premeire of the Catching Fire Movie Trailer you guys! Be sure to check it out!**_


	2. Meet your Tributes

**Tribute List:**

**D1 girl:**

**. **Silver Swift, 14

**D1 boy:**

**. **Grant Gold, 17 _  
_

**D2 girl:**

**.**

**D2 boy:**

**. **Hunter Rhodes, 17

**D3 girl:**

**. **Aisling (Ashlin) Nymphadora, 12 _  
_

**D3 boy:**

**.**

**D4 girl:**

**. **Tammy McMillan, 15

**D4 boy:**

**.**

**D5 girl:**

**.**

**D5 boy:**

**.**

**D6 girl:**

**.**

**D6 boy:**

**.**

**D7 girl:**

**.**

**D7 boy:**

**. **Archer Flynn, 15

**D8 girl:**

**.**

**D8 boy:**

**.**

**D9 girl:**

**.**

**D9 boy:**

**. **Ananke Kallishore, 15 _  
_

**D10 girl:**

**. **Lita Heifer, 15 _  
_

**D10 boy:**

**.**

**D11 girl:**

**.**

**D11 boy:**

**.**

**D12 girl:**

**.**

**D12 boy:**

**.**

**SPONSOR SYSTEM: (these will automatically be put in your tribute's points, unless you tell me otherwise.)**

_**ways to earn points:**_

_entering a tribute- 100 points _

_leaving a review- 10 points_

_following this story- 15 points_

_favoriting this story- 20 points_

_following me- 25 points_

_favoriting me- 30 points_

_Sending me suggestions through PM- _

_Surviving bloodbath (if you didn't fight)- 15 points_

_Surviving bloodbath (if you DID fight)- 25 points_

_Surviving first day- 40 points_

_Surviving 2nd day- 50 points_

_Allies- 50 points per ally you have_

_Kills- 150 points per kill you have_

_Asking another person to enter a tribute- 75 points (This is if you send me the username and they send me a tribute. Only. They will also receive 15 SP.)_

If you want to know what's available to purchase, PM me. Otherwise, I am not publishing that until the actual games. Also, you need to keep track of your own points. That DOES NOT mean that I won't, because I am. But I am not going to remind you every chapter, and I could make a mistake.

Do not abuse this by trying to tell me you have more than you actually do.

* * *

**4/19- **Hey guys! I need more tributes from outer lying Districts! But we're cool so far. I am in the process of writing the D1 reapings NOW!

May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor-

~DistrictMockingjay


	3. Dealing with Snow

**Hey Everyone!**

**Just wanted to give you a little background. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The President will see you now."

I looked up from the files I am holding in my hand and nod politely to the woman behind the desk. I look back and realize that my hands are shaking. _Relax, Seneca, _I tell myself. I stand up and gather all of the papers I have. I push open the big door that leads to the room every Gamemaker has ever dreaded entering-

President Snow's office.

The President is sitting in his big leather chair with his back to me. I clear my throat cautiously not wanting the President to take any offense to anything I do or say. "Hello, Mr. Crane," he says. "Have a seat."

I sit at one of the chairs opposite the President. I put the papers on his desk and prepare to lose myself in the Games.

As he sifts through the papers, I explain to him my vision. "This year, I support an idea that nobody has ever seen before- nor expected. The idea of it will make the districts cringe, but, they will not know of it until it is too late. Almost, you could say, a Quarter Quell, but not... planned by the founders of the Games." I suck in a breath, and watch the President's puffy lips curl into a malicious smile. "The arena?" he asks. I have practiced answering this question.

"We'll give the districts something to hold onto," I say. The President raises an eyebrow. "Home," I say. We'll give them home. A little bit of something from each district. Wheat fields. Towering forests of evergreen, oak, maple. Coal mines. Mountains and quarries. Even some of the bulidings will be replicated." I can see that President Snow is happy with what I have presented him with.

"These are all wonderful ideas. But wonderful does not strike fear into the hearts of citizens."

"Yes," I reply shakily, "But the Great Taking will. It will show them the that we are in control. Forever."

He chuckles. "I like you, Seneca. I do believe I shall keep you for another year."

I walk out and let the breath I'd been holding out. _Let the Games begin, _I think to myself.


	4. Creations

**Here's another chapter to help explain the Great Taking! (But I'm not gonna tell you **

* * *

"The arena is almost complete," Arius, my head Arena Designer says. "But we still need to know what you want us to do for the buildings around the arena." This I had not thought about. I looked around. The arena was already a miniature Panem, but without buildings.

A sudden Idea came to me. "I know. When the tributes arrive, we will discover what is nearest and dearest to them, from the Districts. Then while they are training, you shall build the districts to, you could say, 'hit home.'"

Arius nods, and turns his back to continue construction.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I felt the story needed a filler! I also need more tributes, please PM me some! Thanks!**

** ~DistrictMockingjay**


	5. District One Reapings

_**Grant Gold**_

_**District 1 Male**_

_Blood. Sweat. Tears. That's what it'll take to win. The blood of your enemies. The sweat of yourself. And the tears of those that will face you in the Games. _This is the line that is running through my mind as I stand in line to be registered. What my father, Gerald Gold, Victor of the 52nd Hunger Games, told me before I left the house this morning. _No guts, no glory. Put your whole BEING into winning. _I press my thumb onto the sheet which tells the authorities that I'm here. The Peacekeeper running the table nods her head for me to continue on. My eyes search the crowd, whipping nervously back and forth, looking for her face.

"Well look at Mr. Big-Shot over here."

I turn and see Sparkle standing with her arms crossed and her hip jutting out. I laugh and reach out to hug her. She darts out of my reach and shakes her finger at me. I shrug and turn around, but then I spin back around and grab her into a big bear-hug. "Stop it! STOP IT, GRANT!" she laughs. I put her down and grab her hand. "Come stand with me, I want you to be the only person next to me when I volunteer. "Only if you insist," she giggles.

As we make our way to the 17 year olds section, My friend Bronze joins us. He is the best Career in the District (next to me, of course) but we have already agreed that I'm going to volunteer this year. He looks down at mine and Sparkle's interwined hands and makes a face. "Get a room," he says. Spakle looks him straight in the the eye, grabs my face, pulls it down to hers and plants a fat kiss on my lips, then proceeds to stick her tongue out at Bronze. He just rolls his eyes. "You guys really need to ke-"

"SHH! The Reapings are starting!"

I look up to the stage to see Gaviline Quinstrip, our Escort, making her way to the microphone. Sparkle starts to make fun of her voice. She says in a frilly accent, "Now, it's time to choose the tributes for the honour of representing District One in this year's 73rd anual Hunger Games!" I snicker, which earns me a glare from some people in front of me.

"Ladies First!"

She sticks her hand into the bowl. "Silver Swift!" a small girl in the 14 year old section with red hair looks up from the ground. She's not anyone I know, so I shrug it off. Though I feel bad for her, someone will volunteer. I'm sure of it. "Any volunteers?" Gaviline asks. Silence.

Okay, maybe not.

I look at Sparkle and she shakes her head. Of course I couldn't expect her to volunteer; I am. And only one tribute can come out.

"Now for the boys!"

I eagerly wait for her to grap a slip of paper, containing a name. I'm tense, because as soon as she says it I have to volunteer.

"Lancer Cadence!" she says.

A big, stocky guy that trains with me at the Center smiles and begins to make his way up to the stage. Lancer is 18 and must be thinking that today's his lucky day. I take a deep breath and look down at the dog tags that I'm wearing; the Center ID my brother Glint wore into his Games.

Well Lancer's luck just ran out.

I quick walk up to the stage, and a couple other guys who want to volunteer do so as well. I shoot my hand in the air and scream, "I volunteer!"

Lancer. Looks. Pissed.

As he walks by to go back to his section, I can't help but whisper into his ear, "Don't wait up for me." If looks could kill, Sparkle and my family would visit me in the cemetery, next to my brother, every year on this day for the rest of their lives. I continue onto the stage and stand next to Silver.

* * *

The first person to visit me is Sparkle. As soon as the door opens, I stand up. She stares at me. "So you weren't kidding, then? You volunteered?" "That was always the plan," I say. She looks down. "Sparkle, I-" She looks up again. "I'm rooting for you to come home. Just promise me you'll come home." I pull her into a hug. "I promise you, I will come home," I say. She lets go, tears in her eyes.

"Swear on it."

"I swear on my life-"

"Not on yours. On mine."

She is looking deep into my eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that can see if someone is lying to her, if someone is hurt, that can solve a problem in a matter of seconds. I sigh.

"I swear, on your life, I WILL come home to you."

She looks satisfied. She wraps her arms around my neck and I softly kiss her. She lets go and takes of her Center ID, placing it around the one I already have on my neck. And with that she leaves.

My parents come in soon after Sparkle, with Bronze in tow. My mom just hugs me and says, "I believe in you, Grant." She looks proud but also sad. I turn to Dad. "Look Grant," he says, "I wasn't able to come as a Mentor this year. But I have instructed Gloss on anything and everything he needs to know to get you home. You WILL win. Make me proud, and DO NOT pull a Glint." and with that, he walks out. My mother trails behind him.

"Look Bro, you got this," Bronze says. "Your DAD is one of the greatest Victors ALIVE, so you have to win." He gives me a fist bump. He asks me, "Sparkle come and see you?" "Yeah," I say. "She was pretty upset about me volunteering. Had to swear I'll come back." He says, "And you will! You WILL win this thing. I can feel it in my gut, and we all know, the gut never lies." We laugh and he leaves. Pretty soon they come and get me and take me to the train, crowds gathering.

_Take a good look, _I think. _Take a good look at your soon-to-be Victor._

* * *

_**Silver Swift**_

_**District 1 Female**_

Right now, this is one of the best parts of nobody knowing, or should I say nobody caring, about who I am. Sitting in the woods, waiting for a stray rabbit or turkey to walk by. Listening to the silence which is the opposite of home. Where nobody beats me, pretends to care for me, or treats me like dirt. I breathe in the smell of pine and dirt. I close my eyes and hear something crunch below me. I open my eyes and see a turkey right under me. I aim the crossbow and shoot. I hit it in the neck. I drop from my perch and grab it. _Hopefully Papa will be happy, _I think, though I know I will probably still be beaten for some reason. I look up at the sun and see that it's almost above me. I head back to town, dragging the turkey behind me. **  
**

See, since we live in District 1, there is a training area of the woods open for kids at the Center, and they can train for the Games. Papa makes me use it to get food. The family is poor, and Papa refuses to work, making Azaelia, his wife, and I work instead. Azaelia isn't my mother; my Mama died when I was 2. Papa told me in a drunken rage that he killed her, and that he should have killed me, too. That's when he started beating me.

I put the turkey on the table and make my way up the stairs to mine and Valaria's room. Valaria is my 4 year old half-sister. She is okay, but my step-siblings Orchid and Skene hate me. Orchid is 8 and Skene is 6. Papa loves them. He buys Orchid things with with MY money, but I don't care. I put on the green lace dress that I've worn for 4 years now. It was Mama's Reaping dress and was once a thing of beauty. Papa gets Orchid a new one every year even though she isn't even in the Reaping. But I like the dress because it was my Mama's and it matches my green eyes, which belong to her. And my fiery red hair. I look nothing like Papa, thank goodness.

"Aww, look at the little orphan getting ready. Thinking she looks just like her dead Momma," Orchid taunts. "You're lucky Papa is out drinking, or he'd beat you for not giving me your breakfast," she says. I ignore her and walk out of the room, but I elbow her in the side as I walk out. She falls to the ground in shock, because I have never done that before. Then she gets teary and screams, "MAMAAAAAAAAA!" I bolt out of the house before Azaelia comes in to pretend that she's my mother. I head for the woods.

I wish I could have trained like a Career. Then I could volunteer, win, and turn my back on my horrible excuse for a family. Or die trying. Not only have I never trained, I have never even gone to school. But I don't mind; I get to spend every day in the woods. I make my way to the Square and sign in. I stand with the other 14 year olds, and I get strange looks becuase most of them have never seen me before. The escort makes her way onto the stage and says, "Ladies first!" I watch her ridiculously colored purple hand reach in and grab a slip of paper.

"Silver Swift!"

I am speechless. Maybe I misheard. But I know I didn't. I look around, knowing hopefully that this is a Career district and someone else wil volunteer.

No such luck.

I make my way to the stage, remembering that I actually kind of asked for this. At least I'm going to be away from the family. I stand next to Gaveline and she picks out a boys name.

"Lancer Cadence!"

I see this big guy that has more than likely trained his whole life come up to the stage, pretty happy looking. About 10 other boys come forward and one shouts, "I volunteer!"

The Lancer guy doesn't look too happy about it. This new guy looks WAAYYYY nicer than Lancer, But I recognize him as a Victor's son. Not good for me. We shake hands and Gaveline leads us inside. I sit.

And wait.

And sit.

And wait some more.

An hour has passed, and the family hasn't come to see me. Oh well, it'd probably just have been an hour of being beaten by Papa. A peacekeeper comes in and leads us to the car which will take us to the train station. I sit next to the boy, whose name I have learned is Grant.

_Oh, what a lucky girl you are, Silver, _I think to myself.

* * *

**first Reapings but I NEED more tributes! Did you guys like the way I did the reapings? And I was thinking about maybe making the Story photo patterned after the Tributes. You like? Review! **


End file.
